


Accidents

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Grow to Love [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bullying, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Love, Nightmares, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Danny and Steve are called in to pick up Charlie from school yet again. Can the two of them find out what's upsetting their boy and fix it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took FOREVER?! University is even busier than I thought it would be :') This is the first chapter of a few that will be exploring why Charlie is always so worried about his daddies, as well as showing his relationship with Grace, the coolest big sister ever :) I'm sorry again for the lateness, and I hope that you enjoy it x

"Hey Steve, have you seen any of Charlie's school pants? We brought him six pairs but I've just been in his drawer and there's no pairs in there. If he gets the pair he's wearing dirty today he'll have nothing to wear." Danny asked Steve as he walked into the kitchen with a slight frown, crouching to give Steve a quick peck on the kiss where the man was crouched at the washing machine.

"That's weird. Are you sure?"

"What do you mean 'am I sure'? Was I born with eyes in my head? Yes, Steven, I'm sure that I can count to one." Danny said sarcastically, smirking as Steve simply stuck his tongue out in response.

"Alright, Danno, keep your head on. It just makes no sense, this is all that was in the wash and there's none of his pants here, so I have no idea where 5 pairs have mysteriously disappeared to." Steve explained as he stood up from his place at the washing machine and instead picked up the coffee that was waiting on the side for him.

"Why do you insist on making my morning just a tiny bit more sad by refusing to add butter to my coffee, Daniel?" Steve said with a slight grimace as he took a sip of the warm drink, while Danny only laughed and went over to him, pecking a quick kiss on his lips with a grin.

"You're lucky I love you, Danno." Steve smiled in response, pulling Danny back in for a longer kiss, the two of them being interrupted by a small 'eww' coming from the doorway.

"Well good morning to you, Charlie." Steve laughed, pulling away from Danny and grinning at the boy stood in the doorway.

"Morning daddy Steve!"

"Come on, sweetie. We've got to get you and Gracie to school. I'll see you at work, Steve. Don't forget to leave Dougie's bottles in the fridge for the babysitter." Danny smiled, scooping Charlie up in his arms and giving Steve one last kiss.

"Have a good day, buddy!" Steve called after them, smiling fondly for a moment before heading back to doing the laundry.

Steve arrived at work a couple of hours later, saying a quick hello to Danny before the two of them settled down doing paper work for the past week's cases, Kono and Chin doing the same, all four of them in their respective offices as they worked to clear the load.

Danny's working was disrupted, however, as Steve knocked on the door, not waiting for an answer before entering the room as he pulled on a sweatshirt.

"Danno? We've gotta go. Charlie's school just called, he's wet himself, we need to pick him up."

"At school?"

"Yes, Danny, at school. Hence why they rang me. Come on, we've gotta get him home and cleaned up." Steve said, earning a slight glare from Danny as the man stood up from his desk, grabbing his phone and the keys to the Camaro and heading out of the building with Steve.

The two of them arrived at the school only a few minutes later, going inside and being led by a receptionist to the boy's toilets, where Charlie was stood in floods of tears, his pants completely soaked through along with his shoes.

Danny immediately leant down and picked the boy up, rocking him gently while Steve laid a gentle hand on his back, both of them speaking soothingly as he sobbed.

"It's okay, baby. It was just an accident, they happen sometimes, it's alright." Danny tried to soothe quietly, while Charlie's teacher lead the three of them back through the school.

Steve halted for a second as they walked past a row of coat hooks, going over to the one with Charlie's name above it and grabbing the coat and small backpack hanging there.

"Charlie sweetie, you told us you'd lost your backpack. Did somebody find it for you?" Steve asked gently, frowning with a small sigh as Charlie didn't answer but instead cried louder, Danny shushing him lightly and kissing his head.

"I think someone just needs changing and a bit of sleep. He's such a sweet boy, we all hate seeing him so upset. He's lucky to have two such caring daddies looking after him." Charlie's teacher smiled as they got to the entrance of the school and she held the door open for them.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about all this."

"Oh don't be, dear. He's not the first, and he won't be the last. Accidents happen, it isn't a problem." The teacher smiled, getting another thank you from both Danny and Steve before the men left the school and took Charlie to the car.

The boy cried the whole way home, and continued even as they arrived at the house and Steve ran a bath for Charlie, while Danny went to the boy's room and retrieved his seal toy, pressing it into his arms.

Steve and Danny both gasped then as they started to peel Charlie's wet clothes off him in order to put him in the bath, and were met by the sight of a large bruise blossoming over the boy's stomach.

"Charlie, what happened, buddy? This must have hurt a lot, are you feeling okay?"

"F-Fell daddy."

"Did you tell your teacher, sweetie? This is really bad, it should have been checked out. Are you feeling sick at all, babe?" Danny fussed, carefully getting Charlie into the warm water and dabbing warily at the small spots of blood on the boy's stomach.

Charlie didn't answer that time, only continued to cry as Danny made quick work of cleaning him up, and the two men then quickly got him into a pair of pyjamas and settled him on the sofa.

Steve then grabbed the large comforter from his and Danny's bed and took it downstairs, tucking it around Charlie and his Super SEAL toy and pressing a kiss to each of their heads before heading to the kitchen with Danny.

"I'm gonna make him some food and give him a couple of chewable painkillers. That bruise must be hurting him more than he's letting on. I think he might be coming down with something, it's not like him to have accidents in the day." Danny sighed, grabbing the ingredients for soup from the cupboard along with a couple of children's paracetamol, while Steve only nodded in agreement.

"Can you grab his backpack for me, babe? His lunchbox is gonna need cleaning out if it's been sitting in the school all week." Danny then continued, Steve nodding yet again and going to the hallway, picking up Charlie's school bag and taking it into the kitchen.

He frowned in a mixture of disgust and confusion however, as he unzipped the bag and the smell of urine immediately hit his nostrils, glancing inside and finding the bag stuffed full of lumped up grey material.

"Uh, Danny? I think I found those missing pants." Steve said as he opened up the small bag further and pulled out a handful of slightly damp, urine scented clothing, dumping them onto the table with a slight grimace.

Danny's eyes widened almost comically, and he immediately went over to where Steve was, uttering a quiet 'jesus' as he picked apart the pile and, sure enough, found 5 pairs of damp school trousers and the same amount of boxers.

"He must have been having accidents all week and not telling anybody, just hiding the wet clothes in his bag. And I'll bet that's why he stopped bringing his backpack home in the middle of the week." Steve sighed quietly, peeking through the doorway to the living room where Charlie was still lay crying on the sofa.

"Poor baby. Let's go talk to him, see if we can figure out what the hell is going on." Danny said with a frown, Steve nodding after him and the two of them heading into the next room and sitting on either side of Charlie underneath the comforter.

"Come here, baby." Steve said gently to the boy, lifting Charlie up and sitting him in his lap, Danny shuffling over so he was right beside the two of them, and planting a kiss on Charlie's hairline.

"Sweetheart, me and daddy were looking in your backpack, and we found all of your wet school pants. Have you been having some daytime accidents and not telling anybody?" Danny asked softly, despite already knowing the answer, and he reached out to take one of Charlie's little hands in his own as another sob worked its way out of the boy.

"It's okay, baby. We're not mad, we just want to know what's going on. You're usually such a good boy with letting people know when you have to go. What's happened, babe?"

"Sc-Scary." 

"What's scary, buddy? Telling your teachers? Asking them for help?" 

"B-Big boys. S-Say sc-scary things. I d-don't like it, daddy." Charlie cried, hiding his face in Steve's chest as he sobbed more loudly once again, while Steve and Danny only shared a concerned look over his head.

"What have they said to you, sweetheart?" 

"D-Don't like it." Charlie replied in tears, shaking his head, while Steve soothed him gently and wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame.

"Ssh, baby, we know. We need to know what they've said to you though, sweetheart, so that we can fix it. Can you be a really brave boy and tell us?"

"S-Said- D-Daddy Danno and Daddy Steve a-are gonna- S-Said you gonna get hurt. D-Don't want to say goodbye to you daddies- I d-don't want you to die!" Charlie managed to choke out between his heaving sobs, his whole body shaking as he clung tightly to Steve, who's face was set in an angry frown.

"Charlie, sweetheart, we're not going anywhere. Me and daddy wouldn't let that happen to you, Gracie and Dougie. Okay?"

"Th-They said in your job- Y-You're gonna get hurt bad. D-Don't like it, daddies- D-Don't want you to go away!" Charlie continued to cry, seemingly inconsolable even as Steve held him tightly, and Danny pressed soothing kisses to his forehead.

"Oh baby, ssh, it's okay. Look at us, babe, we're right here and we're safe. They were wrong, and they were mean. You're okay now, baby. We're gonna make it better." Danny promised, squeezing Charlie's little hand and rubbing his thumb along the back of it gently.

"Sc-Scared me- M-Made me have a-accidents, daddies, I-I didn't mean to- I-I'm sorry." 

"We know you didn't mean to, sweetheart. It's all okay, we're not mad at you, not one bit."

"D-Daddies?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I-I- Th-They pushed me over today. I-Into a bench- I-It hurt my tummy, daddy. I-I was sick." Charlie admitted quietly, Danny's face turning red with anger as he remembered the painful injury that was spread over the boy's stomach.

Noting Danny's anger, Steve stepped in instead, managing to conceal his own negative feelings for long enough to plant yet another kiss to Charlie's head and squeeze the boy gently in a hug.

"Good boy for telling us, baby. You think you can have a little nap now, maybe get feeling a little better before we get you some dinner?" 

"D-Daddy stay?" Charlie asked shakily, although his eyes were already drooping and he was hugging his SEAL toy loosely as he slowly snuggled into Steve's chest.

"Of course, buddy. We'll be right here when you wake up. Good boy, just go to sleep." Steve whispered, rocking Charlie back and forth until the boy was fast asleep against him.

Once he was asleep, Danny and Steve shared another worried luck, before cuddling a little closer together, keeping Charlie safe between them and silently promising to never let their little boy get hurt again.


	2. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie’s still not sleeping well, and Steve is pulling out all of the stops to help his boy. Late one night, when the two of them are awake, Charlie opens up about what is bothering him, and Steve comes up with the perfect idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry I disappeared!!! Life is..... Hard :( I’ll hopefully be back to posting more regularly in all of my stories now! Thank you for everyone who’s still here and reading! It’s more appreciated than you know x 
> 
> 2\. This little plot bunny just wouLD NOT leave me alone. So there was supposed to be another chapter before this one, but alas, I finished this first, and kind of loved the simplicity of it, so here we are! 
> 
> 3\. The song is “Remember Me” from the movie Coco, which is a masterpiece and you should all go and watch! And you should 100% listen to the song while reading the fic. (The lullaby version!!) Although, in this fic, the song isn’t from that movie. 
> 
> Okay, I’m done! Please let me know what you think, and sorry again for my loooong absence from writing. All of my love and appreciation :) x

Charlie’s nightmares hadn’t improved since the boy’s revelation about what had been happening in school, the words of his bullies obviously having been affecting him deeply as he was unable to forget them. 

The boy had all but given up on sleeping, Danny and Steve eventually moving the rocking chair from Dougie’s room and into Charlie’s, one of them spending most of the night in there with him on their knee, trying in earnest to get him to sleep with no success. 

Steve was in that exact position, Charlie curled up in his lap as he lazily rocked the chair back and forth, when things finally began to fall apart. Charlie suddenly seemed to panic out of nowhere, bursting into tears and clutching Steve’s pyjamas tightly, the SEAL quickly holding him and soothing him quietly, unsure of what had upset the boy so much.

“Sweetheart. Sweetheart, ssh, it’s okay. It’s alright, baby. Daddy’s here, I’m right here.”

“D-Daddy.”

“I’m here, baby. What’s upset you, huh?”

“T-Tired.”

“You’re tired, baby?” Steve asked softly, a hint of confusion colouring his voice as the boy sobbed and nodded.

“Go to sleep then, sweetheart. It’s okay, it’s good that you want to sleep.”

“C-Can’t.”

“Why not, baby? Are you scared of nightmares? Daddy’s right here to help if you have a nightmare, and you’re in a diaper so it’s okay to have an accident. There’s nothing to be scared of, sweetheart.”

“I-I don’t- I-I don’t want you to g-go away.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. I’ll stay right in here with you all night, okay? I promise.”

“N-No- I- Y-You go to work.”

“I don’t understand what you mean, sweetheart. Can you tell daddy what’s upsetting you?”

“D-Daddies go to- T-To work and I-I’m scared. I-I don’t want y-you to- T-To not come home.” Charlie finally admitted, his little face crumbling as he broke down in a fresh round of tears.

“Oh baby. Come here, it’s okay. You’re okay, sweetheart.” Steve sighed, pulling Charlie into a hug and pressing a string of kisses to the boy’s head as he hugged Steve back tightly, weak sobs racking his body.

“Is that why you haven’t been sleeping, baby? You’re scared that me and Daddy aren’t going to be here when you wake up?” 

“I-I thought- I-If I didn’t sleep th-then you wouldn’t be able to- T-To go to work.” Charlie whispered brokenly, Steve hugging him and holding him tightly, staying silent as he was unsure of what to say while the boy was so upset.

The two of them sat like that for a few minutes, Steve rocking back and forth in the chair 

“Listen to me, baby. Me and daddy, we have to go to work. Even if we wanted to stop, there’s lots of people out there who need our help. But I promise you, baby, we will always come back home to you and your brother and sister, okay?”

“B-But what if the bad guys hurt you? D-Don’t want daddies to n-never come home.”

“Me and Danno, we’re in a job where lots of people can hurt us. But we’ve got each other, and so bad guys don’t hurt us too much. And if they did, we’d always make sure one of us comes home to you all. Okay, baby? We’d never let you lose us both, I promise you that. We love you all more than anybody else in the whole world.” 

“I-I just- I-I miss you when y-you go away, daddy.” Charlie sniffled weakly, Steve sighing slightly again and pressing a kiss to the boy’s cheek. 

Steve stood up with the boy then, carrying him downstairs and grabbing one of his guitars, before heading back to Charlie’s room and sitting in the rocking chair once again. Charlie was safely tucked against him, nuzzled into the crook of Steve’s arm while the man positioned his guitar on his knee, plucking a few of the strings to make sure it was in tune.

“When I was little, I used to get scared that my mommy wasn’t going to come home. Just like you are. And when I was scared, she used to sing this song to me. And then when she went away, I used to play it to Mary, and it made sure that our mommy was always with us.”

“W-What song, daddy?”

“Well I’m going to play it for you, sweetheart. But you need to know it’s not just a song, it’s something to help you remember that me and daddy are always here no matter what happens. Okay? It’s very, very special.” Steve promised, pointing at Charlie’s heart and waiting for the boy to give a small nod, before he began to play. 

_Remember me,  
Though I have to say goodbye,  
Remember me,  
Don't let it make you cry,  
For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart,  
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart,_

Steve glanced down as he played, noting how Charlie’s little head was becoming heavier on his shoulder, and the boy’s eyes were glazing over as he watched Steve’s fingers moving effortlessly over the strings.

_Remember me,  
Though I have to travel far,  
Remember me,  
Each time you hear a sad guitar,  
Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be,  
Until you're in my arms again,  
Remember me._

Steve’s voice dropped to a whisper as he sang the last line just as Charlie’s eyes slid closed, the boy smiling slightly as he dropped off into sleep, the back and forth movement of the chair keeping Charlie asleep even as Steve placed his guitar on the floor. The man stood with him a few moments later, bouncing Charlie lightly to resume his rocking motion as he carried the boy over to his bed.

“Hmm... Daddy?” Charlie mumbled sleepily, eyes barely open as Steve lay him down under the covers and planted a kiss to his forehead.

“Yes sweetheart?” Steve whispered in response, tucking the comforter closely around Charlie and smiling as the boy curled up into a ball around his SEAL toy.

“Stay?” Charlie managed to get out, Steve barely managing to reply with a nod before the blonde boy was out like a light once again, sprawling over Steve in a hug as the man awkwardly lay on the child’s bed and settled off to sleep himself.

That was how Danny found them the next morning, walking into Charlie’s room and expecting to find the boy and his father still awake and in the rocking chair, but instead smiling fondly at the sight that met him. 

Not wanting to wake the pair, noting the dark circles under both of their eyes, and the way that Steve’s arms were curled protectively around Charlie as they slept, Danny instead brought through the comforter from his and Steve’s own room, covering the two in it and pressing a kiss to both of their heads before heading out of the room. 

And as he rested Steve’s guitar back in it’s stand, unsure of what it had been used for, all Danny knew was that he’d never been so thankful for his fiancé, and the gift of music that he had brought to their Ohana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you thought please, (I’ve liyerally never posted a story using italics before so *heavy breathing* I hope that worked) :) Also, kudos warms my heart and I love all of you who are still reading!! Until next time amigos! x


End file.
